


Slight

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Separation, Married Couple, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: He was tired and stressed, more resembling the shades he ruled over than himself. He needed to get away. Away from the demands. Away from looks people gave him. Away from his own thoughts.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Slight

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and immediately had to write this before doing anything else.

"No calls," Hades growled to his assistant before fizzing from sight, remnants of his power sizzling in the space he had previously occupied. He was tired and stressed, more resembling the shades he ruled over than himself. He needed to get away. Away from the demands. Away from looks people gave him. Away from his own thoughts.

He hadn't been to his hiding place in a fairly long time — hadn't needed it, really, not since Persephone had had a serious lapse in judgement and saw fit to marry him. One corner of his mouth twitched into what might have been a brief attempt at a smile. He looked around the place, noting that it was a bit different from the last time he was here. Several plants decorated the corners and flat surfaces of the room, the deep red curtain that hung from the ceiling was decidedly brighter and lighter in colour. The same warm, vivid pink as his queen. He hadn't consciously made these changes, but he wasn't surprised by them.

He slipped off his suit jacket as he made his way over to the extra long sofa, custom length to fit his large frame, and draped it over the back as he sat. In single-minded determination to find some semblance of peace, Hades made quick work of removing his shoes before lying down across the firm cushions, facing the back of the couch, his back turned to the world, and shut his eyes.

It wasn't much time at all, seconds really, before he felt a slight dip in the seat he was using as a bed. His eyelids cracked open as a gentle hand alighted on his bicep. He could barely feel it.

Persephone didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Eventually, Hades shifted onto his back and she wordlessly laid beside him, her head on his shoulder and her naked body tucked as close to him as she could get, but it didn't feel like enough. She stretched up to press a soft kiss to his cheekbone before settling against him.

His arm came up around her, just holding her. Even with her snuggled so tight and practically draped over him, he could hardly detect her weight. His mental state must be worse than he thought. 

They said nothing for several hours. What was there to say really? He would just be talking to himself. It wasn't like this flimsy image of his beloved was actually connected to her in any way. He wished it was. He wished it was really her. A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He missed her so much.


End file.
